Comfort
by Tnkrbell380
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry lends some much needed comfort to Hermione in the wake of Draco's torment. HPHG


Disclaimer: I am I poor college student! I am making no money off of this! I own none of the things you recognize!

Comfort

"Oh shut up, you stupid mudblood. Just because you're little miss brainiac, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" screamed Malfoy.

Hermione, Malfoy, Ron, and Harry were standing in the hallway after dinner and somehow had managed to start a fight about Malfoy leaving for winter break, which was just a few days away.

"No one wants to see you around here more than they have to," Hermione yelled back.

"You're just jealous because you can't go home. Not since your muggle parents died!" Hermione's eyes welled up with tears and she turned and ran down the corridor as fast as she could before they started to fall.

"You went too far, Malfoy. And it's thanks to your father that she's in this position anyway. Just leave her alone!" Harry yelled before running to follow her. He found her after an hour of searching on the roof of the astronomy tower. She sat there wrapped in a blanket, looking at the stars with tears still streaming down her face. Harry just stood in the doorway watching her. He found himself entranced by the way the stars reflected in her eyes and the moonlight glistened on her golden brown curls.

Hermione knew Harry was behind her. She always knew when he was near. "You gonna join me, Harry, or are you just gonna stand there all night?"

"He's a prick, you know, you shouldn't listen to him. It just encourages him," Harry sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"I know. It's just ... agh! He just infuriates me so much. I have half a mind to hex his bloody mouth off his face."

Harry chuckled at that, and she smacked him for it. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. But you'd never do that. You're too nice a person, and besides, it'd go on your record, and then it wouldn't be so spotless anymore."

She just sighed, and one more single tear rolled down her cheek. Harry brushed it away with his thumb. He hated to see her like this. So upset, so visibly shaken. And it was all caused by that stupid prat, Malfoy. Harry was tempted to do Hermione's dirty work for her if there was even a chance it would make her smile. Hell, he'd do anything to see her absolutely charming smile grace her mouth again. But unfortunately, that didn't happen very much anymore. Not since Lucius Malfoy had sent a group of death eaters to the Grangers' home this summer.

"Hey, what's bothering you? ... I mean, what else?" She looked down. Harry lifted her chin with his finger to get her to meet his gaze. She tried to look away once more. "Hey. You can tell me."

"I've just never felt quite so alone ...so hollow."

"I know you've lost your parents, and I know that hurts. A lot. But I am ALWAYS here for you. No matter what. You are NEVER alone. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you too much to loose you." a single tear made its way down his cheek. "I'm afraid of loosing you. You mean everything to me. I don't know how long I'd survive if you left me here. I don't just love you; I'm in love with you. I have been for quite some time now, and it's killing me watching you go through this and not be able to do anything to help you."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry. She was unsure of what to say. She had dreamed about a moment like this. Hoped for it. Prayed for it. But she had long since given hope of it ever happening. And as she looked at Harry, she realized she never thought of what she would do if it did happen.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Harry moved to get up, but Hermione grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No. Wait. Sit down." Harry obeyed. "I...well...Oh hell with it!" Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him with everything she had. After a moment of shock, Harry sunk into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist, his other hand tangling in her hair. Suddenly, Harry pulled away from her.

"'Mione, look, you're upset, obviously not thinking clearly, and I don't wanna take advantage, and-"

Hermione cut him off with a quick kiss.

"Harry, this is the first time in a long time that I AM thinking clearly. I know exactly what I want. I love you too, and in no way are you taking advantage. Just give me this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kiss me."

Harry happily obliged. Hermione twisted herself around so that she was facing him. What started out as a soft gentle kiss quickly turned very passionate. Harry ran his tongue along Hermione's lips, requesting access. Hermione parted her lips allowing his tongue to caress hers. Both of Hermione's hands linked themselves around Harry's neck, playing with the little hairs at the base of it, while Harry's fingers were busy drawing lazy circles on the small of her back.

Harry leaned forward a bit, pushing Hermione backwards until she was lying on top of the blanket with Harry on top of her, one of his arms now next to her, supporting his weight. The other was running up Hermione's thigh, over her hip, and began to push up the hem of her shirt, while Hermione's hands were beginning to unbutton his. Harry paused and looked into her eyes, questioning. She gave a slight nod, urging him to continue. Harry ran his hands up under her shirt and pulled it over her head, trailing kisses up her stomach, over her bra, and along her collar bone. Hermione finished unbuttoning his shirt, pulled it off, and began to fumble with his belt.

./'.¸ ¸.•¤¤•.¸.•¤¤•.¸

•. .• ¤ ¤ ¸¸.

/.••..•¤¤•.¸¸.•¤¤•.¸

A small bit of light broke over the horizon, awaking Harry. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings and remember what had happened. He looked down to see Hermione sleeping soundly with one arm around his waist, her head resting on his bare chest. He had one arm around her waist as well; the blanket wrapped around them was pulled up far enough to just cover them both. Harry stared in wonder at the peaceful expression on Hermione's face. It had been so long since he'd seen her so content, that he hated to wake her and bring her back to the pain of this world. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Time to wake up, love," he whispered into her ear. She began to stir and eventually opened her eyes. Smiling up at him, she asked him what time it was.

"I'm guessing early. The sunrise just began. We'd better get back before anyone notices we're gone."

Slowly, the two got up and got dressed, attempting to find all of their clothes. Harry found he was missing his tie, and Hermione, her underwear. Neither was sure where they'd gone.

As they began their descent from the tower, finally dressed after quite a bit of stalling, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and turned her around.

"'Mione, I know there wasn't much time last night for this an' all, what with us... but... will you be my girlfriend?" he looked into her eyes questioningly.

"Of course," she said simply.

Harry kissed her softly.

"And, hey, thanks for being there for me when I needed you," she said.

"I'll always be there for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

And hand in hand, they walked the rest of the way back to their dormitory, looking as though they were floating on air.


End file.
